Caged Bird
by babyimmasuperstahh
Summary: Why does the caged bird sing? In hope that someone will rescue it. BL


A/N: I know that I posted Thunder, and deleted it. I just thought it needed a little revamp. So sorry to those of you who reviewed, and it was lost. I hope that you will review it again. The first chapter is mostly about Brooke.

* * *

Lucas Scott sat in the airport with a heavy mind. In the moment, he had bought two tickets to Las Vegas. He contemplated what he should do. Replays of his past few days flashed in his mind. Three queens, follow the heart. Then it hit him. Like something just cleared everything about his future. He knew what he had to do. He whipped out his phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" The female voice asked.

"Hey, it's me. Look, I'm at the airport. I've got two tickets to Las Vegas. Do you wanna get married tonight?"

"Luke? Are you serious?"

"Yes. Look, the plane leaves soon, so if it's a-"

"Yes!" She screamed.

"I'll see you soon then, Peyton Elizabeth..Scott." He smiled into the phone.

_Please tell me that I made the right choice._ Lucas thought.

* * *

"Hales?" Nathan asked, walking into the room.

He found her, with Jamie in her lap, playing the piano.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Is Haley James-Scott actually working on a new song?" He smiled at the thought of his wife being able to live her dream again.

"Yea, well, let's just say that I got inspired."

Nathan picked up the song and read some of the lyrics.

_It's gotta be this one  
Don't have to fake it  
You know I can take it  
What if I told you  
Your tears  
Haven't been ignored  
And everything  
That is taken  
Can be restored_

Nathan smiled at the lyrics, for it reminded him of two people very close to him.

"Do you like it?" Haley asked, nervous to find out what her husband was thinking.

"I think it's beautiful, Haley. It reminds me of two people whose love I think never died."

"Who?" Haley asked, hoping he would say themselves.

"Us," he replied. But just as Jamie turned away to look outside, Nathan mouthed the words, _Brooke and Lucas._

She nodded, knowing fully well how much Brooke and Lucas loved each other, and considering everything they had been through, she was amazed that Peyton still believed that her and Lucas were soul mates.

"Nathan? Can I talk to you in the other room?" Nathan nodded and followed his wife.

"I think that I may have pushed Lucas a little too much. I was caught up in what he said to Peyton the other night, and may have pushed him towards her."

"Those two love each other, what's the problem?" Haley sighed at Nathan's question.

"To tell you the truth, I've always wanted Brooke and Lucas to be together. I don't know, I've just always had this feeling that they are soul mates. You know?" Nathan nodded.

"I know what you mean, but we have to let Lucas figure this out on his own." Nathan looked behind him and saw Jamie walking over to his parents.

"Mommy, can I ask you a question?" Haley nodded. Unknown to the pair, Jamie had heard the whole conversation.

"Why is Uncle Lucas marrying Peyton, and not Aunt Brooke?"

_

* * *

_

Brooke Davis stood alone in her store, thinking about the events that had happened during the past few days. She was heart broken, having yet to recieve a call regarding Angie's condition. That girl had grown on her so much over the time they had been together. People could have easily mistaken Brooke for the actual mother. After all that she had done to keep her safe, alive, and happy, she wanted to celebrate.

Sadly, though, just as they were about to leave, she recieved a phone call. It was one of the most heart-breaking, and hardest phone calls she had ever been a part of. Angie was leaving. Not in a week as she had previously thought. No, she was leaving then and there.

The car ride to the airport had been full of screams and tears. All being produced by Brooke herself. She quickly gathered herself together, and watched as the girl who owned her heart was being taken away. Her heart broke a little more with each step the woman took. It took everything in her and more to not break down. She turned around, ready to go home, and cry her eyes out.

And then there was Lucas Scott. Standing right behind her, ready to take her into his arms. Since their high school break-up, they had become great friends. Friends that could rely on each other, and she loved him for it. He seemed to be the only one who knew that she would want someone there, despite saying she didn't. Sometimes it felt that Lucas knew her even more than she knew herself. He had grown to love Angie as if she were his own. Brooke and Lucas shared a strong bond, and friendship that only intensified with the presence of the small girl.

The same day, her sorry excuse for a mother came to give her the news that she was going to take the company. The company Brooke had started and launched. The one that she had designed for herself. And now that it was doing great, Victoria wanted it. Not when it had potential, but was yet to be started. No. She wanted it to get rich off of. The same reason she had married her father.

To top ot all off, Victoria wanted the sketches for Baby Brooke. The line inspired by, and for Angie.

_Over my dead body._ Brooke thought.

It was the one thing that still connected her to Angie, and there was no way in hell that her mother was going to lay so much as a finger on it. The sketches were being put away into safe keeping. She walked over to her safe, put it in, and locked it. She stood up, and closed her eyes.

"There is no way in hell you are getting my sketches. I didn't need you then, and I sure as hell don't need you now. I have my family, and you're not included." She whispered as she looked around her store.

A bell rang, signalling that a customer had entered her store.

"Sorry, the store's closed for the night." She said, her back to the person.

Receiving no response, she decided that maybe the mysterious figure had left. But she felt it. She felt a man staring intently at her.

She turned around, ready to scream, but the man was quick. In no time at all, she was pushed, knocking over things in the process. His weight was too much for the small girl, and she was pinned down on the ground.

"Please," she cried weakly, "take what you want. Don't hur-"

A fist connected with her face before she could finish. And then again, and again, and again. She could taste the blood in her mouth, but she could not utter a word. The man kept going harder and harder each time. She could feel herself slipping into a black abyss.

Then, she felt his hand on her lower half.

"No!" She screamed finding her voice. It was too late. He was too strong for her to escape.

She cried and whimpered as the man took advantage of her. He didn't even feel a thing for the fragile girl.

The darkness engulfed her, and she slipped into the endless void that offered her so much.

When she was finally able to open her eyes again, the man was gone. She was to weak to get up, or even move. That did not mean that she didn't know what had just happened to her.

Her eye sight adjusted to the darkness and she saw what was left of her store. The clothes were ripped, and thrown around carelessly. The cash register was dented and she knew that the faceless man had taken everything. She prayed, and pleaded that the one thing that meant everything to her was still there.

It took all of her strength, but, she managed to get up and limp to the safe. To her horror, it was gone. Her sketches were gone. The money, the clothes, they meant nothing. But Baby Brooke was her heart.

She fell trying to make her way to the phone. She was still able to grab it and bring it close to her.

She dialed the first number that came to mind.

It rang a few times, and then she heard the voice.

"Hello... Brooke? It that you?"

"Help," She whimpered, not much of her voice coming out, "hurry."

"Brooke? Brooke, what happened? Where are you?!" Screamed the man.

"The st-" She dropped her phone, and it went dead.

Her head drooped down, and she was swallowed by a dark, endless sanctuary.

* * *

A/N: I actually do like this one alot better than Thunder. It's basically the same, with a few more details into the lives of the other characters. Once again, review. Thanks.


End file.
